


Take Me On

by Prototype (buttelf)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Domestic, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Lube, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Morning After, Pole Dancing, Sleeping Together, THIS IS DEFINITELY SOMETHING YOU WANT TO READ AT NIGHT, The other grumps aside from Arin and Dan are not super major characters here, i hope i captured their persons well anyways, its really long, poledancing, the story starts off with Dan poledancing but it's not even a huge part of the plot LMOA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttelf/pseuds/Prototype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dan catches Arin staring at him during Sienna Spalding's poledancing classes, unspoken emotions are woken up from deep inside him and suddenly become too much to hold back. Arin doesn't seem to be complaining, though. Maybe, he's even spurring Dan on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me On

**Author's Note:**

> This will approximately take you an hour and ten minutes or so to read, and it's kind of an adventure! Enjoy, my fellow lovelies!

* * *

Title from  _Take On Me_ by A-Ha. (good song!)

 

If you are unfamiliar with Sienna's video, please [watch it here](https://youtu.be/gUTpr_5bp9U?t=13s). If you don't know what I'm talking about, focus on Arin's hand in the mirror after the intro shot!

EDIT: WATCH [NSP'S COVER VIDEO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCe2bTtKCJg) OF TAKE ON ME, ALSO!!

 

* * *

 

 

The video started off just fine. The boys all looked ridiculously out of place, with bright colours and clothing so absurd it should be illegal for men their age to wear them. Basically, it's another normal Game Grumps video. Sienna Spalding herself was the only one who looked decent, her extraordinarily strong body showing quite prominently through what her form-hugging clothes failed to cover. Dan, on the other hand, was used to wearing extremely unattractive and uncomfortable clothing thanks to his Sexbang outfit - but he knew it wouldn't make it easier to actually dance in. On a pole, no less.

To be completely honest, though, Dan was having fun. He enjoyed being able to move his body again without him feeling _as_ awkward, because here he was with his best friend, posing stupidly in front of the camera, Arin dressed as absurdly as he was, the white "CAAAAAKES" printed on the back of his booty shorts distorting with every step he took.

They finished their introductory shot and spread out across the room to prepare for the warm-up. That's when Dan offered an excited high-five to Arin, who happily returned it. What Dan did not expect, however, was the tense hand that quickly found his star-spangled backside to give it a firm slap, causing him to gasp and jump a bit.

"Oh-! Oh my god." He turned towards Arin and shot him a questioning look, trying to dispose of the fact that the smack sent shockwaves straight to his dick. _Dude, did you_ really _just do that?_ Arin smiled at him and diverted both of their attention back to what Sienna and Mark were doing, brushing Dan right off his shoulder.

Throughout the rest of the recording, Dan felt distracted and slightly confused. Sure, he and Arin talk about doing _completely_ homosexual things with each other on a fairly daily basis, but there's a difference between saying it and kind of putting it into action.

Why would Arin have slapped his ass like that? It was obviously intentional. More importantly, why had Dan _enjoyed_ it?

Dan had made up his mind to decide that it was one of those "good game" slaps, like what the professional sports players do to each other to congratulate a team member. Nothing too gay, right? Besides, he's married to Suzy, and he loves her a lot.

Those reasons alone still didn't dismiss the hot churning from deep within his gut, begging to be sparked into a fire.

Speaking of feelings from deep within his gut, his lower body was burning up in an intense mix of pain and pleasure from clinging on to that stupid pole. The pleasure being derived from Arin's hungry eyes as they wandered over Dan's thin frame. His long, thin legs wrapped around the pole and he clenched it between his upper thighs, and as gravity pulled him back down, the friction and pressure of metal on skin became too much for him to handle. He quickly dropped back onto the floor and to his hands and knees, trying to disperse is discomfort and arousal with witty comments.

"Oh fuck," He began, with a genuine groan of pain. "It's like _every_ fibre of your being is centered on your _chode_."

The group shared a good laugh and the attention was thankfully dragged away from him after that comment, when Sienna decided to teach them yet another impossible move. At least, impossible for the three men to pull off as flawlessly as she did.

They each took turns performing these moves in front of the camera, and when it was Dan's turn to do each move, he could just feel Arin's scrutinizing gaze upon his body when he wasn't looking at him directly.

That's when Dan concocts one of the best and worst ideas he's ever had.

With a smile no one could see, Dan's already-miniscule filter between his dick and his mouth began to dissolve as he decided _two can play at that game, Hanson_.

 

———

 

Several hours later, Dan and Arin had arrived back at the office. They spent some time with Mark and Sienna after their poledancing lesson and Dan learned a little bit more about Sienna's schedule. Without really meaning to, he'd worked what little free time he had into her schedule and realized it would fit perfectly. Great, now to just-

"Dude," Arin's questioning gaze brought him out of his train of thought.

"Shit, sorry, Arin," He offered a sheepish smile, cheeks flushing slightly as he continued, "What'd you say again?"

"I asked what you were doing on Saturday. Ross and I were gonna go hit up a movie after the Grump session, wanna come?"

Saturday... Right. Those two hours of free time he has between working on NSP, Game Grumps and personal projects. Those two hours that gloriously and perfectly melded into one of the days Sienna has free time between lessons. Those two hours...

"Dan!"

Blanked out again, damn it.

"Wha-? Oh, fuck dude, I've been fucking _drained_ since those lessons." Admittedly, he was, but Arin didn't need to know the real reason. At least, not yet. "Anyways, I can't hang on Saturday, I... promised Brian I'd help him with the melody on one of our songs. Sorry, man."

Dan thought he'd blown it with that bullshit, but Arin seemed to totally eat it up. He just shrugged and turned towards the Grump space with a simple "Mm-kay,", leaving Dan to follow.

 

———

 

It had now been about an hour since they'd gotten back to the office and on the old couch, but the TV screen was black and there were no games running. Instead, both boys had changed into normal clothes and were laying comfortably spread across the couch. A mess of limbs and hair, just talking and joking casually about whatever came up. It was pleasant, Dan realized, and they didn't do it often. A mutual silence washed over them and Dan was in a state of bliss almost to the point where he could fall asleep. His eyes had slipped shut and he just about dozed off until Arin piped up from the other end of the couch.

"So... What'd you think of the poledancing, Dan?" He asked, a certain smoothness to his voice that made Dan's brain wonder what else he could pull out of the younger man.

"Er... Yeah, it was pretty fun, I guess. Not something you get to do everyday," he commented tiredly, but with a red face no less, "how about you?"

Arin placed his arm against the headrest of the couch and laid against it, tilting his head towards Dan as he cracked a tired, pensive smile.

"It was hot."

Just like that, Dan's eyes flew open immediately. He became nervously interested in what Arin had to say. On the outside, he laughed.

" _Oh?_ " He pressed, hopefully sounding as nonchalant as possible. He had turned to Arin at this point, studying his face.

"Yeah," he continued, "I gotta admit, I'd wear those shorts again anytime. They were comfortable." He was so calm about it, Dan almost couldn't tell if he was joking or not. When Arin showed no signs of taking it back, Dan smiled and looked away from him. Before realizing what he had responded with, it had already escaped his lips in a barely-contained whisper.

"Do it. You looked damn good in 'em."

Dan bit his lip. Oh shit. Oh _shit_. Arin sat up a bit more to look at him questioningly, as if he was wondering if he had heard him right. It felt like Arin stayed that way forever. Dan's mind reeled with things to say: he was joking, he didn't mean it like _that_ , Arin misheard him. How the hell do you mishear the statement _"your ass looked so good in the short shorts you were wearing and yes I want you to wear them again"?_ Why had Dan thought that in the first place? Not that it was a lie. Was he crushing on his best friend? Dan was in the midst of a nervous breakdown until his eyes finally stilled on Arin's face.

The younger man then broke into a sly grin.

"I _thought_ I caught you staring once or twice, Daniel," he finished with a "tsk-tsk" and started to move closer to him.

This was not good. Every part of Dan's mind was waving red flags at him, trying to get him to change the topic or disperse the whole situation. Dan thought he was just joking with him, and it was dangerous to do so while the taller man was so sexually confused. But despite all that, something had kept him glued to where he lay, long arms draped above his head, curious brown eyes watching Arin nearing him. Arin now sat knelt at Dan's side, direct eye contact constantly maintained. At least it was until Arin broke it off first, his tired eyes roaming to survey the older man's lips, his strong jawline, his neck; as Dan swallowed nervously. He continued still, to the sharp collarbones jutting out even under his shirt, then down his body and to the hem of said shirt, where it had risen to reveal a line of the tight skin on his stomach, and the dark, course hairs that lead down to...

"...Arin?" Dan asked with a slight giggle to his voice. "Earth to Egoraptor, hello..."

Arin lost it.

He practically _threw_ himself over a surprised Dan, pressing chaste kisses along his neck and jaw while the older man giggled uncontrollably. He tried to push Arin away, with little success as the shorter of the two wrapped his arms around his skinny body and held on even tighter.

Dan's hearty laughter was peppered with nervousness, as if he was unsure with either himself or Arin. Arin backed off after a few more kisses and he looked at Dan's flustered face. They looked at each other happily before Dan broke out into a yawn, which made Arin chuckle at how cute he looked when his face was all scrunched like that.

"Tired?" Arin asked quietly.

"As all hell."

"Mm."

Arin laid down on his respective side of the couch, getting relaxed before he felt Dan's weight shift and a shadow move over him. Dan had gone and turned out the lights, wrapped himself in a single blanket and walked back to the couch to face Arin.

"It's pretty chilly in here," Dan stated as he laid back down, "You gonna be okay?"

Arin looked around the now dark room. "No other blankets?"

"Nope."

He then shrugged. "Guess we're sharing, then," He moved over to Dan and slid up against his warm body, laying between his long legs. He had rested his head on Dan's chest as it rose and fell. One of Arin's arms came to wrap around the skinnier man's body and the other rested against his thigh, while both of Dan's wrapped around Arin's body securely as he covered them both with the large blanket.

Dan's mind started to run blank. Was this actually happening? If it was, he was pretty sure he wanted it to last for as long as possible. He looked down to the still body below him.

Arin looked so peaceful, but he couldn't help himself as he brushed the straight, soft hair away from his forehead and pressed a loving kiss to the smooth skin there. Arin's lips pulled into a slight smile.

"Night, _snuggle man_."

Dan laughed slightly and held onto him a little bit tighter.

"Good night, Arin."

 

———

 

Several weeks had passed since Dan and Arin fell asleep together at the Grump space, and neither of them had chosen to bring it up in conversation. It came and went, just like that. Heat of the moment, Dan supposed. The memory replayed in his head more often than he would like to admit to anyone. They were probably just so tired that they didn't really mind at the time, Dan supposed. He _still_ doesn't mind. It wasn't like things became awkward between the two best friends, no - but they had since spent plenty of nights crashing on that same couch, only these times they were on their own respective sides. The closest they'd gotten to "touching" within this time was Arin's leg, which had been launched over Dan's lap in the middle of the night - scared the fuck out of him - and just never moved.

The two men haven't been seeing much of each other lately, aside from their scheduled sessions, thanks to both of their unfairly busy lives. Dan felt pretty guilty for lying straight to Arin's face every other day, saying that he can't hang out after the recording session because he's not "feeling well" or he's got "a lot of work to do", or whatever other bullshit excuses he could come up with. Anything to avoid telling Arin that he'd been at the gym every afternoon. Arin, however, never questioned him. At least, not verbally. He understands how stressful this line of work really is and Dan couldn't thank that fact enough.

As these vague thoughts milled through his mind, Dan stared at the messy lyrics scribbled on the pages of his notebook and he yawned. He tuned into a frustrated Arin growling in response to his malfunctioning computer. Another late night.

With a sigh, Dan stood up and stretched, long limbs spread out in every direction. The office was unusually hot tonight and he was on the verge of overheating, so he decided to head to the kitchen for a drink.

Dan dropped ice cubes into two tall plastic cups and watched them crackle and split as he poured water over them. He carefully walked back towards Arin's workspace and placed the cold cup beside the younger man's pencil holder, safely out of the way of accidentally being knocked over. Arin looked stressed and very tired. He leaned back in the swivel chair with a defeated sigh.

"Oh, thanks, man," he mumbled tiredly, rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair.

" 'Course. What the hell is happening here?" Dan asked with a slight giggle of amusement.

The younger man groaned at the mere thought of it. "Fuckin' piece of shit computer won't even let me import the audio file from the last session," he tried to work with the mouse again, "I've done everything the same way I've always done it, I don't get why it's not working _now_."

Dan raised an eyebrow when Arin looked back at him. The animator shrugged, "I thought I'd make life a little easier on him tomorrow by setting this shit up now, but it looks like _that_ won't be happening."

Dan landed his open hand on the other's shoulder and he squeezed it lightly. "Well, we'll get Barry to check it out tomorrow. You should take a break, dude."

Arin hummed in response, not really listening, so Dan just chuckled and walked back to his own work area. He nodded his head to the side to glance at the ticking clock; it was already past 11:45 pm. He could only focus for a few minutes at a time before Arin's enraged noises bit at his ears and Dan eventually just gave up completely. He sat back on the couch and peeled his shirt off his body, the warmth that spread all over his body now revealed for the air to cool. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes.

Sweet, sweet silen-

"Augh! God _damn it_!"

Dan rolled his eyes and stood up once more, walking over to Arin with very mild frustration. He stood behind the brunet's chair and put both hands on his shoulders, rubbing his thumbs along his neck. Arin immediately stopped what he was doing and his tense body began to relax.

"Fuck, that feels good..." Arin melted into Dan's comforting touch, slumping in the chair just a bit. Dan watched carefully as Arin's hand slid slowly off the computer mouse and into his lap, nearly forgetting what he was doing, until he noticed the quiet moans Arin had probably unintentionally let out.They were causing small eruptions in Dan's core, and the older man took a deep breath.

_Calm down, Dan... It's just Arin..._

Well, _that_ worked in the exact opposite fashion that it should have. It _was_ just Arin. That was the problem, wasn't it? All of the younger man's endearing quirks and qualities that just made Dan constantly feel so lucky to have met him: his smooth and malleable voice, giving him the incredible and impressive ability to impersonate everything and everyone, never failing to make Dan laugh. His chocolate brown eyes, rimmed with dark lashes and relaxed lids, always watching Dan carefully if they weren't trained on a television or computer screen. His soft hair, which Dan _constantly_ wishes to run his fingers through, shining even in the dim light of the office. His smooth skin, which gave him a certain youthful glow that seemed to resonate with Dan quite deeply. Over Arin's broad shoulders, The man's eyes trailed downwards a little bit more and roamed the landscape of his body. Very rarely, Arin exclaims that he's uncomfortable and insecure with how he looks - that he's too overweight - but Dan doesn't care. He thinks it's shallow that a person's body image has to affect how much you're attracted to them. And who's Dan to judge anyways? He's on the other end of the spectrum. He wondered if Arin thought the same about him. Was that weird? _Naah_... Right?

Small moans worked their way to the man's ears.

"Dan..."

What an awful time to be pulled back into reality. Arin had since leaned forward to expose more of his back to Dan, and he was waiting for him to move his fingers down for a full massage. It must have truly felt good to the straight-haired man - if Dan looked down, he could see both of Arin's hands clasped tightly between his thighs. Perhaps it was for support, or another reason... Dan's cheeks flushed at the thought that he could be turning him on like this. Oh, the things he could do...

Something seemed to click in his mind at this point. Around the office, random beams and poles stuck out along walls and came up through the floors, giving the entire space an "unfinished basement" appearance. Miraculously, a reasonably thick pole stuck straight out of the floor and reached through the ceiling a few feet in front of the couch Dan was working at.

 _Fuck it,_ Dan thought with an anxious grin, _time to put these lessons to practice_.

He spun Arin's chair around and put his two hands on the armrests, forcing him to be bent over to come face-to-face with the blushing brunet. Arin opened his eyes in surprise, then widened them even more when he noticed Dan was shirtless, hot skin exposed to his hungry gaze.

Dan grabbed his hands and pulled him out of the chair, both now standing only inches apart from each other. They maintained intense eye contact, breath warm on each other's faces, when Arin became brash and hooked his fingers through Dan's belt loops to tug their hips together tightly. Both of their half-hard erections bumped against the other's, and they let out a short moan in unison. Arin's hands eventually laid flat against his smooth hips and he ran his thumbs over them slightly before bumping their lower bodies together once more.

Dan knew quite clearly what he wanted now. He had made up his mind, and simultaneously thinking that he actually knew damn well the whole time.

"Like these hips, Arin?" Dan asked in a low mumble, feeling slightly more confident now. Arin looked back up at him with hooded eyes.

"Always have," he whispered back.

Dan took this chance to proceed, snaking his long arms around Arin's neck, bringing them quite close as Dan backed up toward the couch. After the first step, a surprised Arin fell forward a bit and instinctively landed his open hands on Dan's bare chest. It didn't hurt either of them, only it made Dan blush when the brunet's curious fingers ran up and down his skin. Dan continued to back up until his knees hit the back of the couch, when he spun them both around and pushed Arin backwards to fall onto the cushions.

"Gettin' aggressive, Avidan? Always thought you were a _'sensitive lover'_ ," Arin teased.

The older man blushed, but steadied himself in front of Arin. He had to admit, they'd both kept their composure quite well, despite their situation.

"Oh, Arin, we're not making love," Dan stated with a hot growl. "... _Yet_."

Apparently it was too soon for Dan to mentally state his observation on composure. Arin's confident gaze grew unsteady as Dan moved forwards and lowered himself over Arin's lap one knee at a time, settling his body against the younger man's with a faint sigh. With one smooth movement, his hips slid upwards, grinding against Arin's erection hotly, drawing pent-up moans from them both. The shorter man's eyes dropped from Dan's face, to his neck, bare chest and stomach before settling at his slowly gyrating hips.

"Fuck-" he choked out and shot his hands out to rest on the sides of Dan's body, sliding them up and down with his best friend's rhythmic movements.

Dan didn't give a single shit about it anymore. He knew he wanted Arin. He's always felt attracted to him, always safe with him. He always wanted to make the other man happy. He was embarrassed about his feelings because he knew that Arin probably shouldn't have returned them, but since he quite obviously did, who was he to deny him the pleasure that he also wanted so badly? The mixed emotions churned at the back of his mind - they'd talk about it later. Right now, however...

Before Dan could let his little cocktease go too far, he pulled himself away from the brunet, much to his dismay; Arin let out a saddened sigh. That alone almost made Dan regret moving, but he forced himself to keep walking. Set a few feet away from the couch stood the pole, which Dan grabbed onto rather tightly with one hand. Arin made a surprised sort of "hm" noise as the other turned back towards the occupied couch. Dan stood with the pole between his legs, leaning only his chest and hands against its surface. He cast his eyes up along the younger man's body, before settling on his face. He ran one hand up and down the pole at a tantalizingly slow rate, emulating exactly what Arin wanted to happen.

Dan's voice was dangerously low, quiet and far too sexy for Arin's own good, and he almost had to stop breathing in order to hear him completely.

"You know I saw you watching me when we were poledancing with Mark, right?" Dan started. Arin almost froze, it _was_ a while ago, but he hadn't forgotten just how much he enjoyed watching long limbs and frizzy hair bounce around a pole. Fuck him, if it wasn't crazy hot. Dan continued: "I must've been doing something right, huh?"

Arin just smiled at him, leaning back to get more comfortable and throwing his strong arms over the back of the couch.

"Could be," Arin started... but never got to finish. His confidence plummeted and his jaw slackened as he watched the older man's iconic form move up and down the length of the pole. Hips swayed and fingers danced along the metal before ghosting down his lanky body.

 

Arin watched intently and silently seemed to urge Dan on - just looking at those curious eyes watching his body made his chest tight with emotion. He was elated that _finally_ , Arin was focusing all of his attention on him. Not while they played a game, not while they hung out with their friends. They were completely alone and Dan couldn't be more excited. _It's about time, asshole._

Dan's hands were already warm as he gripped the pole and he silently prayed that nothing would go wrong. He closed his eyes and swung his legs up, catching the pole between the thighs and letting his hands drop as he fell back. His feet, locked together at the ankles, hit the pole and he was secured upside down along the length of the pole. His head nearly touched the ground but he opened his eyes nonetheless to a surprised Arin, who was now on the edge of his seat. He looked somewhat worried, but Dan figured it was all just part of the fun.

Dan realized it was a _little_ more difficult to dance while half hard, especially with someone of his... Length. Regardless, he whirled around the pole with surprising ease, occasionally glancing to the younger man sitting on the couch. Arin was sitting with a lazily opened mouth and a very obvious erection, hands clasped between his thighs. A fluttering warmth made its way through Dan's body and he unclasped his belt, pulling hard on the buckle to unwind it from the waist of his jeans and flicking it out towards Arin. It came several inches from his face and cracked like a whip as Dan pulled it back, something he had not fully intended to do.Thankfully, Arin wasn't upset, only gasped and leaned back slightly. Dan's jeans hung looser around his waist and he unbuttoned them, leaning his back against the metal of the pole. Arin watched his subtle movements.

The gentle buzz of the zipper being undone and the clothing falling off his smooth skin made it hard to focus on what was happening. _Is this real?_ The thought played out in Arin's mind over and over again. He came back from his thoughts to a flushing Dan standing with his legs a fair distance apart only donning a pair of reasonably tight blue boxers. Dan turned away from the younger man, grinding against the pole with such fluidity, it made Arin think about how often he's done this. _Does he practice alone? Has he done this with other people?_ A twinge of jealousy flared up at the last thought. He wanted Dan, and Dan _quite_ apparently shared those feelings. He wanted to give the singer all he was, all he has. He wanted Dan to moan no one else's name aside from Arin's.

And Arin damn well hoped Dan wished the same.

Dan, with his back against the pole and facing Arin, spread his legs apart and dropped slowly into a squat. His long arms grasped the metal above his head, performing quite a suggestive theme to the younger man. Arin swore quietly as Dan nearly touched the ground, the singer's face plastered with a blissful expression, eyes closed, brows upturned, biting his bottom lip with the most teasing smile Arin's ever seen. Arin's never been to a strip club before, but in this moment he was absolutely _confident_ that Dan would knock any poledancer out of the park.

When the older of the two finally stood up again, still with his hands above his head and a suggestive demeanor painting his angular face, Arin decided to follow him. Rising and moving to stand directly in front of him, Arin pressed their bodies together once more, his warm hands lighting fire to Dan's skin like nothing ever has before. As Arin's fingertips gently swept up the sides of his slender body, he pressed his forehead against the taller man's. They were centimeters apart - Dan could feel the man's heated breath on his lips, hear his heart pounding within his chest, feel the movement of his fingers against him, smell the fading scent of conditioner in his glossy hair.

Upon Arin's arrival in front of Dan, their movements reduced greatly in desperation and speed, becoming more and more sensual, slow, as if they were afraid that if they sped up at all, the other person would vanish before them.

Dan's head was swimming, his mouth releasing the moaning, incomprehensible downgrades of the elaborate thoughts and ideas forming on the inside. Arin, however, seemed to be enjoying it; clearly relishing in every sound the older man made. Arin's growing passion caused their hips to bounce up against the other's gently, causing shockwaves of delicious friction to shoot down their spines.

 

This time, it was Dan's turn to initiate the next move. He brushed his long fingers incredibly gently along the side of the animator's neck, smiling at the hitch in his breath and the _"fuck"_ that escaped his lips. Dan then hooked his index finger along the underside of Arin's chin, gently tilting the man's head upwards. Arin understood and looked up at Dan - his beautiful, brown doe eyes trained on his own, the heated eye contact between them causing pent-up tension so thick, Dan was sure it could be cut with a knife. He then leaned towards Arin with the slightest of smiles, closing his eyes slowly when he saw Arin moving to meet him halfway. Their lips touched and seemed to meld together perfectly, Arin's being delightfully smooth, blending wonderfully with the tickle of the dark facial hair against Dan's skin. Arin's lips began to move over Dan's own, moving both of their heads forwards and backwards just slightly with each movement. At the same time Arin's tongue grazed the sensitive skin of Dan's lower lip, Dan bumped his hips forwards slightly. A moan dragged from each of them, Arin became inspired to grab Dan by the back of the thighs and hoist him up, holding him between the pole and his own body. He rested his hands against Dan's ass and squeezed just slightly, earning an adorably happy noise from the man. Dan's long legs wrapped around Arin's waist and they stayed like this, touching each other and passionately kissing each other, moving occasionally to lavish the other's skin with bites and kisses, until Dan complained of the pole becoming uncomfortable against his spine.

Arin, still with Dan wrapped up against him, pulled him away and began walking, straining to see over the other man's shoulder. Dan tried to turn to see where they were going, but it didn't matter to him anymore. Wherever he was going, he was fine with it as long as Arin was there beside him. Or under him, as context may have it. Before his eyes adjusted to the new darkness of the room they were in, Dan's heart suddenly began beating faster. He knew exactly where they were, and exactly where Arin's mind was at. He was placed gently, lovingly, on the edge of the soft bed, the wooden frame creaking beneath his weight. Arin took his own clothes off in smooth movements to join him in near nudity, leaning back down over top of Dan where their bodies exchanged heat and their kisses heightened in pace and fervor.

Dan was becoming increasingly impatient - not that he wasn't enjoying himself, no - but the heat within his body needed to be released soon before it became too much for him to handle. He flexed his hips, bringing them flush to Arin's once more. Arin responded with a mumble and a thrust of his own, before moving Dan further up so Arin himself could move to sit with his back against the headboard. Dan moved back into his rightful spot - that is, on top of Arin - and nestled their hips together, gently rocking back and forth. Arin's hands shot to Dan's sides, pushing him down harder when he moved forward and slightly digging his nails into Dan's fleshy hips when he rocked back. Arin couldn't hold it back anymore, he needed something else, something _more_. He dug his index fingers into the waist of Dan's boxers and pulled them down, revealing skin mostly hidden from Arin for too long. Dan began curling in on himself a bit, just slightly embarrassed at Arin's heated gaze trailing down his chest, to his stomach, resting for a moment on his dick, then back up to his eyes, where Dan was looking away. A warm hand rested on an angular cheek, turning Dan's head to make eye contact with the man beneath him.

"Don't be embarrassed, Dan," Arin began quietly, the first words spoken in a long time. "You're fucking gorgeous. Absolutely _gorgeous_." He emphasized his words by running his thumb smoothly along the singer's soft cheeks, where Dan's eyes, threatening to tear up, began to close as leaned into his hand to let out a short, breathy laugh.

"T-thank you, I... I don't... I'm not..." Dan stuttered, nervous, not sure what to say. How to respond. Neither of them were usually like this. He was used to Arin making jokes on the show about him having a hot body, _and_ wanting to fuck him, but that was just the thing. It was a _joke._ How was Dan meant to respond to Arin when he meant it for real?

Arin could sense Dan's confusion, so he continued his loving gestures to help spur him a little more. He placed his hands against Dan's lower back and pulled him in close, Dan's arms coming to wrap around Arin's head and shoulders to hold him against his chest. Arin could hear Dan's heart beat loud and clear, slightly quickening and slowing down in time with his breaths. Arin stroked his hands up and down the man's back, signifying safety and care as long as they're together, before eying the pink, pert nipple jutting out right beside Arin's face. He swiped his tongue out and over the nub, hearing a surprised _"Oh!"_ from Dan above him.

"Do that again," Dan mumbled, carding his fingers through Arin's soft hair, looking at nothing in particular that was in front of him, focusing his mind on Arin. Arin obliged, sucking a little bit now, and Dan began to arch into him just enough for Arin to become acutely aware of the older man's hot erection pressed against his stomach. Arin moved a hand from Dan's back to the length of his dick, stroking up and down slowly. Dan moaned loudly in surprise before leaning back to look at the sly animator.

"F-fuck, Arin..." Dan looked at Arin straight in the eyes, pulling the same, blissful expression he wore while performing his little show. Except this time, the expression was real, making it that much hotter. It wasn't enough for Arin, though. He always wanted more.

"You like that, Dan?" He asked, though he already knew the answer, he wanted to hear it slip through Dan's sweet lips. Dan began to thrust up into Arin's fist, running a hand through his own hair.

" _Yeah_... shit..." Dan seemed unable to amass more than a few words at a time, before a string of swears and loud moans tumbled from him as Arin slid a thumb over the tip and then down the entire underside of his dick. Dan, while enjoying this more than he thought he would, was searching for any kind of bodily contact he could find. That was when he grasped Arin's wrist to get him to stop, pressed a kiss to his lips before he could question him, and hooked his fingers in Arin's waistband to pull his boxers down to let his own healthy erection free to spring back in front of him. Arin blushed when he heard a quiet gasp from Dan, who let out a whispered _"it's bigger than I thought..."_ just inches from his dick.

"Than you _thought_?" Questioned the younger man, placing his hand on the junction of his head and neck and squeezing just slightly. "You think about me often, Danny?"

Dan flushed at the nickname, knowing that for him to use it so rarely, and in this context, he _must_ have been teasing him. But Dan decided to play along to give Arin the satisfaction. He wrapped his long fingers along the length of Arin's cock and looked up at him with lidded eyes. Without breaking their hot gaze, he immediately ran his tongue along the thick vein that coursed the underside of his dick, drawing a long, low moan from the man beneath him.

"I think about you every chance I get, Arin," Dan started, before listening to the gasping moans that graced his ears as his hand tightened and loosened as he stroked. "I think about your beautiful body," he pressed a kiss to the tip of Arin's dick, "I think about what it would feel like to have you inside me," his hand, coated in his own saliva, stroked down once, "I think about all the ways you can use your creative mind to fuck me," without warning, he opened his mouth and took Arin in until he hit the back of his throat. Arin let out a loud moan and nearly busted his load right there, tangling his fingers in Dan's hair and pulling hard enough to get the singer to release incredibly hot moans that vibrated along his dick and he nearly choked the man when he accidentally thrust his hips up. Dan made a small noise of some kind - discomfort... pain, maybe - and he let go. Dan popped back up, looking at him with tears forming in his eyes and a small smile spread on his face. Arin groaned slightly upon seeing him.

"Fuck, Dan... I'm so sorry..." he began, reaching a hand out towards him. Dan put his own hand against his neck and rubbed, turning away just slightly.

"Actually... I kind of _liked_ it," he said with a deep blush, realizing just _how_ open he is around Arin. Now, Arin looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Wha- _really?_ Are you sure?" Arin asked. He was genuinely surprised.

Dan laughed gently. "Do you want me to be?"

"Uh..."

Dan decided to make it slightly easier on him. "You want to choke me, you want to fuck my mouth, you want to pull my hair, and you want to hear me moan, right?"

Arin's breath caught in his throat. "Are you even _real?_ "

Dan smiled before winking at Arin, moving down closer to the leaking tip of his dick.

"Fuck my mouth, Arin," he whispered.

That's all the confirmation Arin needed before he pulled hard on Dan's hair, forcing the singer's skillful mouth back over the length of his dick and shoving it down his throat. Dan pressed his tongue flat against the shaft as Arin thrust in and out, hitting the back of his throat every so often.

Arin grabbed literal fistfuls of the older man's hair and pulled just enough for him to feel it, causing Dan to shiver and moan around his leaking dick. Dan then proceeded to push up, crawling over Arin's body and straddling him at the hips, rubbing their bodies together to gain sweet, hot friction.

"Arin, I want you inside me, I want you to fuck me nice and deep," Dan whimpered as he shamelessly ground up against the younger man with ease. "I don't want to be able to _walk_ tomorrow, I want to be able to feel the aftermath _forever_."

"I can do that for you, Dan," Arin flushed red and leaned up to kiss Dan, distracting him while he reached over into the drawer of the nightstand to pull out a half-empty bottle of lube. Arin popped the cap open and poured a generous amount of lube over his fingers - if Dan wants to be fucked hard, Arin _refused_ to let him take it with just saliva - and looked up at Dan as he reached his hand around. Dan was already sitting forward, heavily lidded eyes settling on Arin's own as he pushed his finger up inside the older man. Arin is shocked at Dan's quick adjustment, already, the man is showing no signs of discomfort with the first finger, even rocking his hips just slightly, back and forth. Dan slows for a fraction of a second before bringing his pace back up to normal as Arin pushes a second finger inside, and within minutes, the younger man spreads his fingers apart to stretch him.

"Agh- fuck..." Dan growls.

Arin, being ever afraid to hurt him, stops. "Are you okay? Does it hurt too much?"

" _Arin,_ " he says " _hurry_."

Arin bites at the man's neck, letting out a gentle laugh. "Not until I know you're ready for me." He wasn't looking for any spot in particular, mostly doing it for the goal of getting Dan used to the feeling, but Dan seemed to already be there. So Arin decided he'd take the fuck-it adjustment and give it a shot.

Dan, on the other hand, let out a huff of air but didn't argue because he figured Arin knew what he was doing. Far more than Dan did, at least. This was proven when Arin hooked his two fingers while they were shoved up to the knuckle inside of Dan, and-

"Ah- Oh _fuck_!" Dan's beautiful body arched towards Arin's own, his head thrown back and eyes shut in a moment of pure ecstasy. "Arin, do that _again_ ," he whimpered, helplessly, literally at the hands of the skilled man beneath him. If Arin could get more moans out of him like _that_ , he'd do anything for the man. Needless to say, Arin smiled and curled his fingers once more, being sure to watch Dan's expression this time.

Dan didn't know how to feel. Of course, the pressure on his prostate felt fucking _amazing_. But he somehow knew, even without experience, that he could get more out of this. But how? He looked down with a loud groan and was surprised when he saw Arin staring straight at him with a heated gaze burning in his eyes.

"Arin," he sighed blissfully, "I think I'm ready now."

Arin wasn't going to let him off so easy. He curled his fingers once more and slowly _dragged them_ downwards along Dan's prostate, pushing against it with more pressure than before. Dan nearly yelled, he moaned so loud.

"Say please, Dan. Only _good_ boys get what they want."

Dan's hips jutted forward with the continued pressure inside of him and he bravely looked Arin straight in the eye and pulled the most submissive face he possibly could.

"Please, Arin... I want you inside me, Arin, I want you to bend me over and fuck me, I want to feel you throbbing in me. I want to know how I make you feel. Please, _please_ fuck me. I want everything about you. I want everything _so bad_."

Arin's eyes almost lit up in hunger. He grabbed Dan by the hips and pushed him upwards, forcing him to kneel above Arin while he ran a lube-covered hand over his dick. Dan's heart was slamming in his chest, feeling confident that this is what he wants, but he isn't sure how it might feel. How _he_ feels. _Will it hurt? Probably. Will it ever feel good? Who knows? What will happen after all of this?_ Even if the last question lingered in his mind more than he would have liked right now, he does know that despite everything, Arin will take care of him here, and that's all he needed to make him feel better.

"You ready, babe?" Arin asked in possibly _the_ hottest way Dan's ever heard, never mind the pet name. Dan nodded softly.

He felt pressure against his hole that was more widespread and more demanding than the fingers were. The fingers stretched him while they were already inside of him. Dan's hole had to stretch in order to _fit_ Arin inside in the first place.

Dan released choppy hisses of pain, trying his best not to cry out. He didn't want it to stop, but he sure as hell didn't want to continue if it was going to _always_ feel like this.

Dan was slowly approaching his breaking point when he felt a hand on his lower back, rubbing in small, sweet circles. The other hand that sat on his upper thigh, just at the bend of his leg, squeezed gently.

"Breathe, Dan. You have to relax, or else it's going to hurt _way_ more." Arin's words brought Dan back from the brink of running away. He exhaled deeply, unknown to him that he wasn't breathing that whole time. His body was on fire, feeling like he was being torn apart from exactly the wrong place. Dan focused on the fingers against his back, timing his breathing to be in sync with the circles they were creating.

_In, out... In, out... In, out..._

A shaky breath was drawn in from under him. " _Dan.._."

Dan slowly opened his eyes."Y-yeah?"

Arin popped his hips up against Dan slightly, something inside the singer nudging. Dan looked down with a gasp to see that Arin had bottomed out inside him, that he had completely taken him in. Dan reflexively squeezed around Arin, causing the younger man's head to roll back against the headboard with a quiet " _Jesus-_ " being pulled from his lips.

A short amount of time passed, Arin allowing Dan to get used to his new situation. However, Arin was slowly getting impatient, the heat building in his body becoming too much to handle.

"As pretty as you look on sitting on top of me, can you move at all?" Arin asked, a small smile teasing along his lips.

"I... I don't..." Dan begins testing his grounds, dragging his hips slightly upwards, towards Arin. They gasped in unison and Arin pulled his hand from Dan's back to his waist as he moved.

"You're doing so good, baby... Keep going." Arin says, almost in a whisper, letting his eyes wander all around Dan's shifting body and to his face, where he sees Dan focusing on where the two of them meet.

Dan then raises himself on his knees and drops down slowly, riding Arin at the fastest rate he can manage right now. Arin, under him, is losing his mind. Every time the older man moves, he also clenches around Arin's shaft and rocks his hips. Whether or not it was intentional, Arin didn't know and _definitely_ didn't care.

Dan spent the next few minutes riding Arin like it was the last thing he'd ever do, but when his knees began to ache he leaned down towards the younger man and kissed him hard.

"Arin..." he mumbled, right next to his ear. Once he knew that he was waiting for a response, Dan lifted off of Arin completely and moved away from him, laying beside him.

_Was Dan okay? Did he hurt him? Was he no longer interested? What the fuck just happened?_

"Wha-" Arin began, clearly confused. But Dan eagerly cut him off before he could continue.

"You can pound me harder than I can ride you, big cat."

The singer laid flat on his back with his legs spread so far out they nearly seemed perpendicular to his body, with his arms outstretched so his hands just grazed the headboard. Looking at Arin above him gave him the illusion of having pleading, puppy-dog eyes, and when paired with his barely parted lips, Dan looked like an angel. Arin was taken aback by the raw beauty the man exuded and he moved over his body quickly to... _Accommodate his needs._

Arin positioned himself before slamming into Dan, filling him right to the base. Dan's yelp at the sudden intrusion made the hair on Arin's neck stand up, the man's wonderfully pure voice filling the silent room. Dan's arms were slung around Arin's shoulders haphazardly and his legs hooked securely around Arin's hips, tightening every so often to keep the animator on his toes. Arin was moving slightly slower but thrusting much deeper, their hips smacking together with far more force than before. Arin had been on a mission for quite a while now, if he angled his hips just so-

" _A-Arin_! Holy _fuck_!" Dan's genuine, loud moan made Arin's 'quest' all worthwhile. He locked his hips in this position and continued to slam into Dan, watching as the singer unravels beneath him. Dan's head was shifting back and forth and his hands tensed, digging blunt nails into the skin on Arin's shoulders.

"A-Arin, oh _fuck_ , right there... Just like that, _j-just_ like that..." Dan's praises lit fires in Arin's heart, provoking him to give the other man more than he could likely manage. Making the decision to grab onto Dan's left leg and unwind it from around his body was one that he nearly regretted when he felt Dan fight against him to keep it there. Arin, quite obviously the more persistent of the two, pressed a kiss to Dan's droning lips and shushed him. He pushed the leg up and rested it on his shoulder, Dan's heel hitting his back - but he didn't mind. He continued to thrust smoothly into him, slamming his prostate, Dan nearly _screaming_ his name.

"Oh, A-Arin, _right there... Jesus_ , Arin I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." Dan rambled away, Arin trying to concentrate on bringing him over the edge first. It was hard when Dan was impulsively squirming, constantly shifting in his final moments of control.

Arin leaned down and pressed their bodies together, only leaving enough space between them for Arin to wrap his hand around Dan's dick and stroke him. Arin rested his head against the side of Dan's neck while he fucked him, then pressed a kiss to his collarbone before mumbling into his ear. Dan wrapped one arm around Arin's neck and tangled his fingers in the animator's hair while the other hand clawed at the center of his back.

"Come for me, Dan, you know you look so fucking _hot_ just _taking_ me." Arin's words combined with the harsh bite he unleashed on the skin of Dan's shoulder was more than enough to make Dan climax at that point, his entire body flexing and contracting as Arin continued to stroke him, turning mostly Dan into a painted mess, covered in his own cum. Dan became impossibly tight around Arin's dick as he hit his orgasm and this forced Arin to follow him not far behind. Several thrusts later, Arin groaned loud, long, releasing his seed far within Dan. He bit back down on Dan's soft shoulder and rode out his orgasm, before the contact became too much for both of them.

Arin breathed heavily around Dan's skin as he came down from his high, and then managed to release the reddening flesh from between his teeth. The shaky, breathy laugher coming from beneath him made him raise his head.

"What?" He asked, smiling along with the enchanting singer.

Dan just giggled more, his face turning slightly red. "I didn't... I didn't know a person could even feel like this," he said before continuing with a grin, "but, you _always_ make me feel amazing, Arin."

Arin pressed a silent, passionate kiss to Dan's lips and looked down at him warmly. "Good. you deserve it."

The two shared the peaceful moment together, being completely silent other than their breathing. Arin's arms were getting tired from supporting himself over Dan, so when he went to move away, he had to pull out of the older man. They each let out their own moan of the stimulation that occurred when he removed himself, Dan gasping and wiggling his hips a bit when he felt the cum leaking out of him.

"Wow," Dan breathed, "you make me feel great, but I look like _hell_ right now, man."

Arin let out a chuckle. "Nah. You always look good, babe. You look better with me inside you, but, we'll deal with this for now." He shot Dan a sly wink before moving away from him, bringing his face towards Dan's chest and stomach. He began using his lips and tongue to clean up the cum smeared on his skin, swallowing anything his lips made contact with. He also wiped the cum that stuck to his own body off with his fingers, popping them each into his mouth with a smirk. When he sat up and looked a the singer, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Dan was staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Holy _shit_ , Arin. That was _really_ fucking hot." He said, his face burning up just slightly. Arin just shrugged.

"I know."

Dan laughed and yawned beneath him, moving his body to rest his head on a pillow. Arin shifted to mimic him, laying right beside him, flat on his back.

"Arin," Dan started, rolling over so he was resting his head on the younger man's shoulder and had Arin's leg between the both of his, Dan's hand resting on the other's chest. He took a deep breath, and repeated: "Arin..."

Arin entwined his fingers with the hand on his chest, looking over at Dan with an almost amused smirk. "Yes?"

Dan wasn't making eye contact with him. He was staring at their hands, instead.

"Arin... I uh... _Wow_ ," he began again. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, as if he were afraid of the reaction he'd get. "Arin, I love you. _So_ much. You have no idea what you mean to me. I couldn't imagine my life without you, without _any_ of you, I don't know what I would be doing right now, and I understand that you can't return those feelings because of Suzy so I guess if you could just kinda forget-"

"Dan."

"-I don't know what any of this meant to you but I really, really like you, I can't stand not being around you, and I would do anything to do this again-"

"...Dan."

"-I don't want this to ruin your marriage with Suzy, I love you all so much, but I think I love you the most, in a different way than the others-"

" _Dan!_ "

Dan stared at him, tears welling in his beautiful, brown eyes. He was breathing heavily. "Y-yeah...?"

Arin turned to him and pulled him into an embrace, nearly dragging the singer on top of him. "Of course I love you, you big doof. And Suzy doesn't care. I've talked to her about feelings I've had for you since not very long after you and I _met_. She said it was cool if we were to, y'know, _do_ anything. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, she seemed to almost _encourage_ it."

Dan couldn't control himself anymore. He blinked hard, the tears sitting in his eyes finally succumbing to gravity and flowing across his cheeks and nose. He was silent, too silent, because Arin was starting to get worried.

"Dan?" He asked cautiously.

All Arin got for a response was a sniff and a shaky exhale before Dan choked out a sob, clenching tightly onto Arin's hand.

"Oh, _Dan_... Danny... Come here, babe," Arin said quietly. He wrapped his arms around the much skinnier man and pulled him flush against his body, running his fingers lovingly through his wild hair, shushing him gently. "It's _okay_ , baby, I'm here for you. I _always_ will be."

Dan's quiet, inconsistent sobs of relief brought tears to Arin's eyes as he mindlessly tangled his fingers in the man's hair, prompting him to settle down a bit more. Eventually, Dan's sputtery sighs grew into long, even breaths, and Arin thought that maybe he had fallen asleep. He was slightly alarmed when Dan spoke up from beside him.

"This was... This was somethin', huh?" He said slowly, with an angelic giggle at the end.

Arin laughed right back and subconsciously tightened his embrace with the other man, staring up at the ceiling as he confessed his thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm glad it did though, I don't know how I could've told you I love you in any _other_ situation," Arin said rather nonchalantly, and Dan lifted his head to look at the smiling animator.

"You... Y-you _what?_ " Dan asked, " _Really?_ "

Arin looked at him as if to say, _are you fucking serious, man? Of course I love you_ , but then he voiced it to reassure him.

"Dan, you fucking beautiful, perfect, talented son of a bitch. You make me so happy to be around, I'm... I'm honestly never upset when I know you're right there with me, always ready to help me up when I'm down. Any day is a perfect day when I get to hear your wonderful damn voice."

Wow, that had gotten _way_ gayer than he had meant it to. But the tears in Dan's soft brown eyes and the way his mouth hung open in silent disbelief made it _all_ worth it.

Dan sighed and put his arms around the younger man, blushing and squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Arin hugged him close, pulling the other man practically on top of him. They exchanged giggles of comfort and contentment, until Dan fell silent for a moment and then broke into a deep yawn. That reminded Arin...

"Dude, what the fuck time is it, even?" He asked. Dan didn't know, but he sat up and looked beyond the bed to the clock sitting on the nightstand.

"Jesus Christ, it's half-passed four in the goddamn morning." He let out a defeated sigh and collapsed on top of Arin again - who made exaggerated noises of pain - and they got comfortable snuggling into each other's sides once again.

With Dan laying half over-top of Arin and half beside him, most of his body covered Arin's chest as he breathed, Dan rising and sinking very slightly in the darkness of the room. Arin's warm hands came around Dan's body and hugged him close, using him almost as a blanket.

Speaking of which, Arin nimbly used his feet to grab onto the underside of the duvet, which had been rejected and swept to the side in their... Activities. Arin eventually just leaned up and grabbed it to pull it securely over them both, covering them in immediately satisfying warmth. Dan sighed happily and shifted enough for him to feel the most comfortable before yawning again. Arin took it as his cue.

"Night, Dan," he whispered, "I love you... _so_ fucking _much_." He pressed a gentle kiss to Dan's head before relaxing and closing his eyes, when he felt a pair of warm lips on his neck and Dan's quiet reply.

"I love you _way_ more, big cat."

Arin's reply was a soft chuckle before the two were rather quickly whisked into the embrace of slumber, holding each other tenderly.

 

———

 

It was nearly noon when the grump space door creaked open after lunch, Ross walking in with Suzy and Barry stumbling in not too long after. Kevin had taken a sick day so it was only the three of them working, and Ross eventually made out the strange absence of the boys. He had thought they were recording, so never bothered to check the grump room, until he realized that no deafening screams or howls of laughter echoed from beyond the closed door.

"Hey, what happened to Arin?" He asked, confused and slightly worried.

Suzy was unpacking her things, pulling supplies out and placing them on her desk while her computer started up.

"I dunno, actually. Never came home last night. If I know him at all, though, he'll be back soon." She didn't seem all too concerned, supposedly because she usually spent, like, every waking moment with him. Ross swore she almost seemed happy that he was out of her hair for a while. To this, he snickered a bit to himself.

Barry thought for a moment. "That's funny, I don't recall Dan ever coming home either. Wasn't in his room when I went to wake him up this morning."

They went on in silence from that point on, but Ross wasn't stupid. He could put two and two together from even the most minuscule overlaps in stories, and _this_ overlap was pretty damn obvious. That's when he noticed a belt laid flat across the ground by the coffee table... Coincidentally, that couch and table made up Dan's makeshift workspace. A shirt was thrown haphazardly near a pole that jutted up from the ground. He eventually followed a trail of clothes to the closed door of the room beyond it, where he swore he could hear at _least_ one person snoring.

"You sons of bitches," he mumbled to himself with a smirk. The door was unlocked, so he cracked it open and peered inside. After his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could easily make out the messy hair that was so obviously Dan's and the still form beneath him that could only be Arin's. He walked in and looked closer, finding them peacefully sleeping with their arms wrapped around each other, Arin snoring every so often. Ross also noticed how both of them were shirtless, and didn't really need more detail to know what happened last night. He smiled, shaking his head slightly. _These bastards._ After a moment of just watching them, he decided it would be best not to wake them up. So what, if he felt like being nice today? He brushed a stray piece of Arin's hair behind his ear and pulled the blanket up over Dan's body a little more before leaving the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. Walking back to his desk, he jabbed a thumb towards the door.

"Found your boys, Suzy."

"What?" She stood and walked over, confused when she saw no one - until she looked at the door. Her heart skipped a beat. _Did he...?_

Barry followed closely behind, wanting to see whatever state Ross had left them in, if any. They both encountered the exact same scene as Ross did previously, Suzy walking in with her hands over her mouth. Barry looked worried, as if he was afraid Suzy would get upset that Arin was sleeping with Dan - seemingly naked - until he looked at her face. She was smiling, trying _very_ hard to hold back giggles, and swept Barry out of the room before exiting it herself. She shut the door behind her and pulled Barry to the kitchen where wordlessly she pulled out ingredients to make sandwiches for her boys.

"You're... You're not mad?" Barry asked, honestly quite surprised.

"What? Of _course_ I'm not mad. Arin has had feelings for Dan basically since they met, the fuckin' gaylord," she just laughed heartily, putting slices of bread into the toaster and turning the machine on. "I'm just glad they finally sorted it out."

Barry just chuckled and let out a contemplative sort of "mm" when he piped up again. "You're... not worried it'll affect you?" He asked, a little more on the cautious side. But Suzy was all optimism today. She took the toast out and placed the pieces on a plate before looking at Barry.

"Oh god, of course not. I love Arin enough and I know he loves me enough not to, like, leave me. He'll always come home to me." She said with a smile, finishing up the boy's sandwiches.

Barry laughed. "Not last night, he didn't."

Suzy rolled her eyes and retorted with a look that clearly said: _god damn it, you know what I mean_.

She grabbed a marker and wrote on a little sheet of paper before ripping it off and folding it in half, placing it on top of the sandwiches like a little sign. Barry read it and chuckled a few times before she went and placed them on the bedside table in the boys' room. She shut the door and left them alone, going back to her desk to work.

 

———

 

Dan was roused by the warm smell of fresh food that filled the room, coupled (unusually) delightfully with the soft snore that came from Arin. He began pressing sweet kisses to Arin's lips, gently pulling him out of sleep. Arin's eyes opened, and his gaze settled on Dan with a grin.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," said Dan, with a smug expression.

Arin yawned, cleared his throat and said "Good morning, then, my prince."

Dan responded with a smirk and kissed him once more, despite them both having just woken up. Dan pulled away and looked to the side, where he spotted a glossy glass plate holding two toasted sandwiches, sitting on the bedside table. A little square stuck up from the middle - a note, Dan guessed - but it was still too dark to make anything of it. Arin sat up a little more and leaned his back against the headboard, reaching over to grab the plate to place it between them. Dan quickly picked up one of the slices and chomped into it. He never realized how _fucking famished_ he was until he smelled the food.

"Mm," Dan mumbled, closing his eyes in a mix of ever-lasting exhaustion and hungry bliss, and with a mouth full of food, "these are fucking good."

Arin nodded, his mouth filled as well. He took his time to chew and swallow. "My guess is that these are Suzy's work. I've had these before, they're fucking delicious."

Dan took another huge bite and swallowed soon after, likely barely chewing his food. He wiped crumbs that stuck to his lips and shook his head. "Remind me to make a fucking shrine and pray to Suzy, man. Your wife is fucking amazing for letting us do this. _And_ because these are _damn_ good sandwiches."

Arin laughed and nodded once more, and the two finished their 'breakfast' in relative silence. Dan finally stood up, wincing at the pain absolutely _flaring_ in his backside, but loving it at the same time. He took one step with a gasp and faltered, nearly laughing at how much it hurt. Arin rolled out of bed and stretched, watching Dan as he struggled.

"Looks like I lived up to that demand, huh?" Arin asked with an amused smile, not even meaning to admire Dan's body from where he stood. The older man turned nothing but his head towards him.

"Whatdya mean?" He forced himself to stand up straight and take (at least somewhat) normal steps, before Arin moved to stand in front of him and he fell into the younger man's arms. They held each other sweetly for a while before Arin bent his head towards Dan's ear.

"You said you wanted me to fuck you so hard, you wouldn't be able to walk," he whispered hotly, making Dan full-out _shiver_ , "I guess I clearly succeeded last night."

Dan smiled devilishly and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "This will wear off at some point though. I also said I wanted to feel the aftermath _forever_."

Arin raised an eyebrow and his lips tugged to a knowing smile at this comment, placing his palms flat on Dan's hips and nearly full-on shoving him against a wall, Dan pulling him along for the ride.

 

———

 

 _THUMP_.

Ross jumped slightly in his seat and he looked down at his drawing screen, his nearly perfect line being cut off with a jagged spike.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" He asked, his heart slightly still pounding in his chest.

Suzy was laughing already, but laughed harder when she heard Ross call out. "I think... I think the boys are up," she giggled.

Barry was standing, bending backwards to crack his back. "I think something _else_ is _up_ , if you know what I mean." He sat down rather non-chalantly and Suzy broke down with laugher from across the space.

Ross, unlike them, was _not_ having a great time. No matter _how_ much he loved Dan and Arin - well, loved _all_ of them, for that matter - he did _not_ want to hear them bang it out in the room _next to him_. He stood up out of his chair and walked briskly to the bedroom door, banging on it before the two head Grumps got a chance to go any further. He heard a gasp ( _definitely Dan,_ he decided) and as soon as he started speaking, he could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks.

Ross began rambling. "U-uh, Dan? Arin? We all know you're like, super in love or whatever, and that's totally cool - good for you or whatever - but I don't want to be working on Game-o-verse with you two _fucking_ as my background music!"

There was a silent pause, until the room beyond the closed door erupted in semi-nervous laughter. Dan's enchanting voice came closer, as if he were approaching the door.

"Sorry, Ross, but you _do_ know that if you wanna get in on this hot action, you _can_ just ask, right?"

Arin crept behind Dan, wrapping a hand around Dan's semi-hard dick and stroked up and down slowly, causing him to gasp. That's when Arin whispered a very quiet _"play along"_ into his ear and he smirked, raising his moans in volume and pitch. He nearly pressed his lips against the door while he bucked into Arin's hand.

"Oh, oh, _Arin_ , oh _fuck_ yes, you sexy son of a bitch... _Oh, fuck..._ Just like that baby, _yes!"_

Ross went beet red, shrieking before clamping his hands over his ears and bolting to the kitchen. From the distance, a muffled _"what the FUCK you guys?!"_ Caused the boys both to laugh.

Out in the space, Suzy was laughing at Ross's misfortune and Barry was blushing on the other side of the area, glad that he faced away from the others. In all honesty, he had to cross his legs to will away the incredibly quick half-chub that _totally_ risked showing through his jeans. The god of playing it cool smiled upon him, however, as both rooms eventually fell into silence and Barry could take his mind off of... things... so he could get back to his editing.

 

———

 

Arin and Dan had resorted to just making out on the bed after scarring Ross for life, postponing as much as possible the need to get up and work.

When the pair nearly risked falling asleep again, they decided it was finally time. The blinds were pulled open, causing them both to groan and hiss at the afternoon sun shining through the window. They had each pulled on their respective clothes, which unfortunately for Dan, was not very much. Actually, almost nothing. Arin crept out and gathered Dan's clothes, bringing them back to him before anyone could (or even _wanted_ to) question him. The bed was a disaster and there were questionable items laying around everywhere, but it was no real surprise to anyone who knew them. Dan picked up the plate Suzy made for them and they opened the door to leave.

"Wait," Dan called, "look at this."

He held the plate in front of Arin's face, showing him the little note Suzy left for them earlier. In her wonderful handwriting, the words _"Alright gaylords, next time, clean up after yourselves"_ were written in black ink and a little winky face and a heart were placed beside it. Arin just laughed.

The younger man then offered his hand to the singer, who took it and intertwined their fingers together before Arin put his hand on the doorknob. Quietly, he turned to Dan.

"Ready?" He said under his breath. He gave the man a warm smile and squeezed his hand slightly. Dan just leaned in and pressed a loving kiss to Arin's lips. Nothing meant to turn him on or anything, but still something that meant the world to them both. To finally be together. After _all this time_. To spend all the time _after_ this by each other's sides. A team. They didn't need words to tell the other that they would never leave, it was obvious that they have just... become _part_ of the other person. Locked at the lips and at the hands, Dan tightened his grip just slightly and pulled back from the kiss with a deep breath.

"Ready as I'll ever need to be."

With the charming grin that greeted Dan every day, Arin stepped back and swung the door open wide.

 

"Then on we go, _together_."

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! You made it to the end! Thank you so much for reading this, it means a lot! Comments, Kudos, and/or bookmarks would be greatly appreciated~ <3  
> ***  
> Follow my tumblr for more video games, art, and shipping! http://buttelf.tumblr.com/  
> ***


End file.
